1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slide rail device, and more particularly to a slide rail device having a relatively long service life.
2. Description of the Related Art
In FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,789, there is disclosed a conventional slide rail device that includes a guide rail, a slider slidable along the guide rail, and a plurality of cylindrical roller train sets disposed between the guide rail and the slider.
However, the conventional slide rail device may be worn out at rolling contact portions due to long-time usage or strong impact, which may reduce precision of the machine. When the guide rail is damaged, the whole slide rail device must be disassembled for replacement, and the precision of the machine must be re-calibrated. The entire machine may even need to be discarded, thereby resulting in a huge cost.